clashroyale2016fandomcom-20200215-history
Goblin
Three fast, unarmored melee attackers. Small, fast, green and mean! * The Goblins are unlocked from the Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). * It spawns three fast, melee Goblins with low hitpoints and medium damage. * A Goblins card costs 2 Elixir to deploy. * Goblins are effective as a distraction for high damage single target troops, such as the Princeand Mini P.E.K.K.A., offensively and defensively. ** When using it defensively against Prince, wait for him to start charging. Then, deploy Goblins diagonal to the center in front of him. This will be able to soak up the damage done by the 2x charge damage and make it so that he has to move a longer distance. *** Make sure that you deploy the Goblins when the Prince is near the tower. Otherwise, it will start charging again, resulting in a waste of Elixir. * They can be used as a damage dealing troop behind high hitpoint troops such as the Giant, Giant Skeleton and Golem. * A group of Goblins placed behind a Valkyrie, a group of Barbarians, or even the pair spawned by the Barbarian Hut can quickly push these slow-moving high hitpoints troops right into the opponent's Crown Tower. If not countered, this combination has more than enough damage to kill the tower before the tanky troops die. * For just two Elixir, the Goblins card adds significant DPS to a player attack, or can be used on the opposite end to defend against an opponent's attack. If given enough time, they can dispose of threats such as a Giant, Golem, or similar tank. The Goblins will likely need some help, though, as there are only three of them. * Their damage and speed can force an opposing player to use Elixir on stopping a group of Goblins. * Goblins have low hitpoints so they can be easily killed by spells, such as Arrows, Fireball, and Zap, taking into consideration the spells' slight duration to cast, to lead the spells' impact point. * An unsupported and uncountered group of Goblins will manage to land a single hit on the opposing Crown Tower of the same level. This is a very elixir-efficient way of finishing off a low-health tower, assuming the enemy doesn't have the elixir and/or the troops to counter it, or if your opponent ignores them. * With perfect timing, you can surround a splash damage troop like the Wizard with the Goblins with the tower's support. This will give you an Elixir advantage to counterattack. * Goblins are a cheap way to deal high damage to building targeting troops, such as Giant or Hog Rider. * Goblins can push a Mini P.E.K.K.A., Barbarians or a Valkyrie if placed behind them. * They are very similar to Skeletons, offering better stats in every way but for 1 added Elixir, and are a possible substitute for them. * When combined with a Miner, the Miner will act as a tank while the Goblins do most of the damage. This strategy is very cheap, quick, versatile, and can be played often, surprising your opponent. For 5 Elixir, it can be very useful and damaging. * They can be used with the Hog Rider to great effect, by dropping them right next to him and pushing him to the side of the Arena without him getting distracted by defenses. He continues straight for the tower, and the Goblins can do major damage to the defense or the tower. This is known as a "pig push". * They are the perfect counter for weak, slow, or single-target units like the Ice Wizard and Witchas they will require too long to kill the Goblins and thus will be overwhelmed. * The Goblins originated from Clash of Clans, where they carried a small bag which was designed to steal resources. ** Despite their origins, the Goblins carry daggers as weapons, rather than bags for loot as they no longer directly steal loot. * Goblins are similar to Spear Goblins. However, take note they are not ranged and have to run up to a target to melee. ** Goblins also have significantly more health and damage than Spear Goblins. * Goblins are the same units that come out from the Goblin Barrel, making them the only troop that can be spawned with both a troop and spell card. * The first two trainers you play in the Training Camp only use one card, which is Goblins. * They have the same amount of health as the damage from an equal level Zap. * When visiting the Shop, an elderly Goblin with white hair, a brown jacket, glasses and a clock appears as the shopkeeper.